Easter with the outers
by waterdancer13
Summary: A fluffy story about the Outer senshi's first family easter with baby Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna!


"This one looks adorable!" Michiru gushed, picking out a purple rose dress with a tutu skirt coming from it. Haruka rolled her eyes and leaned against the stroller.

"When can we go?" The blonde groaned. They had been looking at Easter dresses for little Hotaru all afternoon. Even the child seemed a bit tired.

"Lets just try this one on her and then we can go home." Michiru replied while striding to a nearby dressing room. They removed Hotaru from her stroller and fit the dress onto her.

"Oh my god. Look how precious." Michiru cupped a hand over her mouth and stepped back to admire her little girl. Haruka faked a smile and patted her girlfriend on the back.

"She looks great Mich. Lets get this one and go." She said already stripping it off the 1 year old. Michiru carefully put it back on the hangar and admired it once more.

They reached the check out counter and Haruka took out her wallet to pay. "That'll be $75." The racer swung around to face Michiru, who blinked innocently.

"What? Its a nice dress." She said while tucking an aqua curl behind her ear. "I swear to god…" Haruka muttered while swiping her card.

"Dada!" Baby Hotaru called out, raising her arms out to Haruka. The blonde turned around and looked questioningly at the child. "Dada!"

"Oh Haruka she's trying to say Daddy! Oh my goodness! That is just absolutely adorable!" Michiru squealed while bouncing up and down. Haruka sighed and picked the baby up. Michiru quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a photo.

She had been carrying that thing everywhere since Hotaru could crawl. If there was even a semi-sweet moment, it was caught in a photo and added to Michiru's 'Family scrapbook'.

"Michiru! Tell me when you're going to do that first!" Haruka yelled. The aqua haired woman only giggled and began to push the stroller out of the department store, expecting them to follow.

Little hands played with Haruka's shirt buttons. She nearly screamed when Hotaru tried to take one into her mouth. "Hey! no!" She growled, holding the toddler far away from her buttons.

"I want dah!" She squealed, pointing to the buttons again. Haruka glared and hurried behind Michiru to the car. She bounced the child on her hip lightly to keep her occupied.

"Michiru she's trying to mess with my shirt! Make her stop!" The tomboy complained. The aqua haired beauty only smiled brightly and took Hotaru from her, fastening her into the carseat.

"Oh darling. That's only because she likes you… You're such a good daddy Haruka!" She praised while lightly tapping the blonde's nose. They pulled out of the driveway and down the street when Michiru's phone rang.

"Hi Sets! Oh yes! We found the cutest little dress. Oh just _wait_ til you see it on her. I think we have a matching bow at home so that shouldn't be a problem. Mmmhmm. Alright, see you then bye bye!" She hung up the phone and clutched Haruka's free hand in her own.

"Setsuna went shopping to get toys from the 'easter bunny' " She said giggling lightly. Haruka smirked and rubbed Michiru's palm with her thumb. When they heard light snoring in the backseat, they turned to see their baby in a deep sleep.

"Look at that." Michiru whispered. Haruka smiled at the heart warming sight and brought the delicate hand to her lips, kissing it. "You wore the poor kid out with your dress crazes." She teased.

"My parents are coming in town and you know I have to impress my stubborn mother." Michiru stated with a sigh. Haruka squeezed her hand lovingly. "She'll look beautiful. Your parents love her and they love you."

They spent the rest of the ride in silence, Michiru humming a sweet lullaby to keep her baby asleep. Once they reached the house, Haruka got all the shopping bags, closing the door with her hip.

Michiru gently picked up the little sleeper and cradled her. Hotaru snuggled up into her mommy, loving Michiru's warm chest as her pillow. Setsuna was unloading the groceries when they entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to go put her down, be right back." Michiru whispered and proceeded up the stairs. She placed Hotaru into her crib, kissing her lightly on her cheek and placing a pink elephant under her arms.

"My family should arrive later on tonight. I think they're bringing my sisters as well." Michiru said giving Setsuna an apologetic look. The green haired woman only smiled wider and pointed to the many grocery bags.

"I figured they might." She said with a wink. She _was_ the senshi of time! Of course she knew. The stove was turned on while a warm, delicious aroma filled the room.

Michiru pulled Haruka onto the love seat with her and her tender hands found the tight muscles in the blonde's shoulders. "Oh baby you're so tense…" Michiru gently whispered while massaging her.

"mmhmm." Haruka hummed, closing her eyes and exhaling. Setsuna dropped some carrots into the pot and went back to marinating the chicken. They all sat in comfortable silence before Setsuna spoke up.

"Haruka did you clear out the guest rooms?" The tomboy nodded and relaxed back into Michiru, who helped her lay back while placing her head into her lap. She stroked through Haruka's blonde strands and lightly caressed her jawline.

A loud knock disturbed the peaceful silence and Setsuna rushed to get the door. Michiru heard the loud voice of her mother and furrowed her brows. "I thought they weren't coming till tonight!" Haruka complained.

Michiru lifted the blonde up lightly and stepped off the couch. "I thought the same thing." She rushed into the front room where her parents and sisters were standing.

"You're early!" Michiru said plastering a smile onto her face. Her mother went to kiss her cheeks and she hugged her father. The two teenaged sisters gave her hugs as well.

"We just couldn't wait. Now where is Haruka?" Her mother asked. Right on time, the blonde racer came waltzing through the door. She got covered in kisses by Michiru's mother and had a firm hand shake from her father.

"Haruka get their bags please and take them to the guest rooms." Michiru said sweetly. Setsuna stepped on Haruka's foot, preventing her from making any smart ass comments.

"I'll help." She stated, while taking two bags. Michiru sent her a thankful glance and then smiled back at her family. "How about you all come sit in the living room, rest up a bit after that long drive." She offered.

Her two sisters, Sakura and Hanayo, immediately went for the couches, plopping down eagerly. Her parents sitting down on two chairs. Michiru went to pour them some tea, turning on the large TV on her way.

"Wheres my granddaughter? I want to see that sweet baby!" Her mother said scanning the living room. Michiru placed two mugs on the coffee table in front of them.

"She's taking a nap right now. I'll have Haruka bring her down in a minute, but she needs rest mother." The sea senshi replied apologetically. Her father smiled at her and silenced his wife, who was ready to protest.

"So how is she Mich? You being a good mommy?" Her sister teased. Michiru giggled and sat down beside them. She loved her sisters dearly and shared the same humor with them.

"I am. Oh and you should see Haruka as a daddy." The three girls burst into laughter at the mention of Haruka's parenting. Memories overtaking them.

 _1 year ago._

 _Michiru sat in a rocking chair, breastfeeding a baby Hotaru. Her mother rushing to make them all breakfast. Setsuna brewed everyone coffee. The clock read 7:00 in the morning._

 _The sound of the ocean waves was heard from their porch, where they all sat. Michiru felt so content having her family there. She felt even better, knowing she was able to feed Hotaru._

 _Haruka kneeled down beside her and kissed her cheek. "Do you need anything?" She asked while adjusting the blanket that covered Michiru's legs. She shook her head and kissed Haruka's lips._

 _"_ _Actually, Yes. I think Hotaru's catching a cold. Could you just give her doctor a call and see what we should do?" Michiru asked calmly, while placing a hand on the baby's forhead._

 _Haruka's face became alarmed. "What? She's sick?! I'll call them now!" She stumbled to the door, tripping over the step in a panic._

 _—_

"Haruka! Bring Hotaru downstairs so she can see everyone!" Michiru called.

The blonde arrived 5 minutes kater, holding little Hotaru. She was dressed in a little pink sundress with puffy sleeves. Her short hair tied with a pink ribbon, barely holding onto her fluffy strands.

The baby girl held onto Haruka repeating "Dada" over and over again. Michiru's mother jumped up out of her seat and rushed to Haruka. "Oh let me see that sweet darling!"

She snatched the child from Haruka's arms and began to bounce her up and down. "Come here Ruka." Michiru called, giggling. Haruka slowly stepped back and sat down beside her girlfriend.

"That woman is scary." She breathed out. Michiru laughed whole heartedly and brought the blonde into a deep kiss.

"It'll be the best easter ever Ruka."

—-

"Happy easter!" A loud voice echoed throughout the large house. Michiru snuggled closer to Haruka, kissing her temple. The blonde yawned and kissed Michiru's nose.

"Looks like crazy woman's an early riser eh?" Michiru giggled and lightly swatted her arm. A loud crying sound reached their ears and Michiru rose from the bed, stretching.

"Time to go on duty." She groaned. Making her way to Hotaru's room, she took the baby from her crib and gave her little butterfly kisses, which always made her giggle.

"Well good morning, little star sweeper." She excitedly pulled out her baby's Easter dress and bow. She quickly changed her diaper and sat her up.

Once she fitted the purple ruffly gown over her daughter she clipped the giant bow into her hair. "Oh Michiru she looks adorable." Setsuna commented from the doorway.

"I think so too! Lets go downstairs and see what you got from the easter bunny baby." She said now speaking to Hotaru. The baby squealed excitedly. Michiru fitted a silky robe over her sexy little nightgown (her parents would most definitely ask questions if they saw it).

A little pink basket was in the living room, filled with toys Hotaru might like. Hotaru squealed again and crawled over to the basket, grabbing a little stuffed bunny. "Bun bun!" She yelled, excited.

Haruka made her way downstairs and kissed Michiru's ear from behind. "Happy easter, my water dancer." Michiru turned around and caught her lips in a loving kiss.

"Happy easter, wind chaser." Their lips met again, and they thanked god, for each other and for their family.

Happy easter!


End file.
